Higurashi X Rider Plans
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Hello to all the readers out there, if your looking an interesting story, then tell me which of the riders should put in Higurashi. Choice A: Gaim. This is my stage now!


Choice A: Gaim

"Masaru-san!" Rika and Hanyuu cried as they see their friend being push by the monster.

As the Giraffe monster approach, Masaru struggles he looked at the monster then at his young friends, if he's going to get himself kill then his friends are next, he can't let it happen, one thing he remembers of what his grandmother said if he wants to protect his precious friends he has to fight for it. Masaru stood on his feet glared at the monster, his hand touch the buckle on his waist and when he touch the centre of it he looked at the orange padlock on his right hand and discovered that it could actually fit, he doesn't know why but his Tensakuya instinct tells him to do it.

He raise his hand with the padlock as he press the button to unlock.

**"ORANGE!"**

As the padlock announce a zipper portal appeared above her in circular formation. Rika and Hanyuu gasped as they see a giant, metallic orange with studs, shining with enough orange light descended from the misty forest beyond the portal. Masaru also saw this but he knew he doesn't have time to ask what was it, so he put the lock on the port on the belt buckle before locking it back.

**"LOCK ON!"**

Soon, the belt played some kind of Japanese music, similar to that of horn used in Sengoku period to alert for enemy forces. Later, the music was mixed with hip-hop tune.

"Now what?" Masaru noticed the knife/sword part on it he reached it and pressed it which cut the fruit. As the fruit part was cut open, its upper part showed an interior of orange, while its lower part showed a katana with orange slice-like blade painted in classic Japanese style.

**"SOYIA!"**

Soon, the giant metallic fruit fell on his head and landed on his shoulders, generating splashes around him forming a reinforced, blue body suit then formed around his body with golden arm braces and golden greaves. A katana with handgun-like hilt also appeared on his left waist.

"W-what?! I'm an Orange now?!" He gawked. Inside the mechanical orange, a blue helmet formed around his head with golden head crest with uneven length which vaguely shaped into a katana with a red-diamond shaped gem, a half-circle visor with white trim, silver-fanged mouth plate, and studded orange plating on the back with green stem on the top and yellow samurai-esque head decoration on the side. The metal orange then gave off a splash of orange energy before opening and wrapping around Nagata's body. The front part folded into studded orange chest plate while the sides formed similarly studded shoulder guard. The top of the orange folded and slid into his back which grayed out. A splash effect followed by the visor lighting up as the same sword from the bottom half of the lock appeared on his hand.

**"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"Eh? Eh?" Masaru looked at himself before gasped in surprise. "EHHHHH?!"

Rika and Hanyuu also gasped seeing what exactly happen to Masaru. "H-h-h-he transformed nanodesu!" Hanyuu cried.

"Just what on earth is going on?" Asked Rika in confused.

**And that's it! If you want to know about the character on this chapter here's the bio;**

**Masaru Tensakuya age 16, descendant of a great Samurai from the Sengoku era, trained under the kendo, he and his parent had move in Hinamizawa four months ago, he had befriend with the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and he has lot of fun with them and they had become his precious friends. In the past his friends had on a accident and deeply regret it for not helping them he made vowed to never let his friends perished the same fate which leads him to think about the others then him, ever since that tragic day he somehow unlocked a special instinct which tells him something is good or bad, a instinct only a Tensakuya could have. With the Inves appearing in Hinamizawa and ****Okinomiya, with the SengokuDriver and Lockseeds he become Kamen Rider Gaim to defending them from harm, with the help of his friends to support him and gaining clues of which origin does the Hinamizawa Syndrome came from.**

**I'll be posting other chapters to it and to see which one of them you want me to post a story, and once I finish it all of you could vote at the plot, it'll might take time but please be patience.**

**If you are a fan of Higurashi go see my story: ****HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI: BIO LIFE-FORM**

**Or a Kamen Rider fan go see; Kamen Rider Ran-O (my version), Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
